Kto to zrobił?
Ktoś właśnie ukradł pieniądze z banku. O.B.F.S. myślą, że to Dundersztyc i dają go do więzienia. Pepe próbuje rozwiązać zagadkę. I okazuje się, że ta osoba jest z organizacji B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.A. Bohaterowie *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Major Francis Monogram *Heinz Dundersztyc *Rodney *Dr. Deminutnik *B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.A. Odcinek (Pepe wpada do kryjówki) Monogram: Dzień dobry, agencie P! Niestety dzisiaj nie pójdziesz do Dundersztyca, bo siedzi u nas w więzieniu. Mamy dla ciebie inne zadanie. Jakiś ktosiek ukradł pieniądze z banku i my nie wiemy kto to jest. "Dlaczego Dundersztyc siedzi w więzieniu?" - dlatego, że właśnie tą forsę znaleźliśmy u jego, lecz nie ma żadnego dowodu, że to on. (Na ekranie widzimy Dundersztyca w więzieniu) Dundersztyc: Pepe Panie Dziobaku, musisz mi pomóc. Znajdź tego sprawcę i udowodni moją niewinność. Założę się, że ktoś mnie wrabia. Monogram: A kto by się wrabiał? Dundersztyc: No możliwe, że nawet ktoś z organizacji B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.A. mógł ukraść pieniądze i je do mnie schować. Monogram: Nawet jest to możliwe, ale nie możemy cię jeszcze uwolnić. A, więc ruszaj agencie, P! Dundersztyc: Powodzenia, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Trzymam kciuki. (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Kto to zrobił? Dundersztyc: Na pewno nie ja! (Pepe przylatuje plecakiem odrzutowym do banku. Wyjmuje jakieś urządzenie i sprawdza kto dotykał bankomatu) Urządzenie: Analiza: Heinz Dundersztyc. Analiza 2: Policjanci. (Pepe leci do O.B.F.S.) Monogram: Rzeczywiście. Jedyne odciski palców na tym bankomacie to Dundersztyca i policjantów, którzy również badają sprawę. I co o tym sądzisz, Heinz? Dundersztyc: Ja? Jestem niewinny! Monogram: Ale są już dwa podejrzenia, że to ty. Po pierwsze: pieniądze były w twoim mieszkaniu, a po drugie: tylko twoje odciski palców się tam znajdowały. Dundersztyc: A co jeśli ktoś użył Podejrzenia-O-Odciski-Palców-Zmień-Na-Dundersztyca-Inator? Monogram: Nie zbudowałeś takiego urządzenia. Dundersztyc: Ja nie, ale ktoś inny mógł. Na przykład: Rodney. Monogram: Dobrze. Agencie P, ruszaj do tego Rodneya. Dundersztyc: A mogę iść z nim? Monogram: Niby po co? Dundersztyc: Chcę mu pomóc. Monogram: Dobra. (U Rodneya) Rodney: (otwiera drzwi) Dundersztyc? Pepe Pan Dziobak? Co wy tu robicie? Dundersztyc: Nie udawaj. Wiemy, że okradłeś bank i zbudowałeś inator, który zmienia odciski palców tylko po to, żeby mnie wrobić! Rodney: Co?! Nie mam bladego pojęcia o czym ty mówisz. Dundersztyc: Widzisz Pepe Panie Dziobaku? Możemy go zabierać, bo się przyz... Co?! Jak to nie ty?! Rodney: Nie ja. Ja byłem cały czas w domu. (pokazuje im nagranie z tej samej godziny, co okradli bank) Rodney: (na nagraniu) O, ty moja Charlene z kartonu. Kocham cię! (całuje karton) (koniec nagrania) Dundersztyc: Masz rację. Ej, podkochujesz się w mojej byłej żonie?! Rodney: A dlaczego tak uważasz? Dundersztyc: Bo całowałeś kartonową Charlene. Rodney: No, idźcie już. Mam jeszcze coś do roboty. Dundersztyc: I ja chyba wiem co. (Dundersztyc i Pepe wychodzą, ale Dundersztyc zabiera Rodney'owi jakąś kartkę) (W O.B.F.S.) Monogram: I jak wam poszło? Dundersztyc: To nie Rodney. Ale znalazłem u jego taką kartkę: "Rodzynki, dynia, pomarańcze, mandarynki, winogrona, hurma, jajko, cytryna, banan, wiśnie" Monogram: Przecież to pewnie jego lista zakupów. Dundersztyc: No, ale ten tekst może być zaszyfrowany. Może ktoś zrobił wielkiego warzywno-owocowego potwora, który okradł bank? Monogram: Nie. Zamknąć go do celi! Dundersztyc: Tekst może być zaszyfrowany! Monogram: No niestety. Agencie P, chyba jednak nie uda się nam znaleźć prawdziwego sprawcę. To chyba twoja pierwsza nieudana misja. Możesz wracać do domu. (Pepe idzie sobie do domu. Nadal nie daje mu myśl, że nie złapał prawdziwego przestępcę, lecz cały czas miał w głowie słowa Dundersztyca, że tekst na tej kartce może być zaszyfrowany.) (W więzieniu) Dundersztyc: A może trzeba ułożyć zdanie składające się z pierwszych liter każdego wyrazu? Spróbujmy. Rodney, dzięki, pomogłeś, mi, wrobić, heinz, jestem, ci, bardzo, wdzięczny. Choć mi to zdanie nie pasuje. A może powinno być: "Rodney, dzięki, że pomogłeś mi wrobić Dundersztyca. Jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny." Tak! Już wiem kto to jest! Rodney komuś pomógł! Ale komu? Monogram! Monogram: Tak? Dundersztyc: A ty jak tu tak szybko przyszedłeś? Dobra, nieważne. Masz. Monogram: (czyta tekst) Motyla noga! Miałeś rację! (Pepe wpada do kryjówki) Monogram: Witaj ponownie, agencie P! Okazało się, że Dundersztyc miał rację. Rodney komuś pomógł. Musisz się dowiedzieć kto to jest. (Przychodzi do Pepe Dundersztyc) Dundersztyc: I ja ci w tym pomogę. Założę się, że to na pewno ktoś z B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.A.-i. (W domu Rodneya; Rodney śpi, lecz nagle do domu wchodzi przez okno Dundersztyc i Pepe) Dundersztyc: Uwaga! Bomba atomowa! Rodney: Aaaa! Co?! Gdzie?! Co wy tu jeszcze robicie? Dundersztyc: Wiemy, że to ty podłożyłeś te pieniądze do mnie i zbudowałeś Podejrzenia-O-Odciski-Palców-Zmień-Na-Dundersztyca-Inator! Rodney: Zbudowałem Podejrzenia-O-Odciski-Palców-Zmień-Na-Dundersztyca-Izer. Dundersztyc: Ha! Czyli się przyznałeś! Kto to był?! Rodney: Powiem tylko, że to ktoś z B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.A.-i. (W jakimś budynku organizacji BABECZKA) Dundersztyc: Uwaga! Wiemy, że to ktoś z was ukradł pieniądze z banku i chce mnie wrobić! Kto to był?! (cisza) Jeśli ktoś mi nie powie to nacisnę ten przycisk i budynek wybuchnie. (cisza) To mam lepszy pomysł. Mój wykrywator złodziei wskaże, który to był. (Naciska przycisk, a strzałka wskazuje na Dundersztyca) Ja? (Pepe obraca inator i strzałka wskazuje na dr. Deminutnika) Dr. Deminutnik? Dr. Deminutnik: Dobra, to ja! Zrobiłem to po to, ponieważ twój robot pokonał mojego! Dundersztyc: Aha. Dobra, skoro zagadka wyjaśniona to możemy kończyć już ten odcinek. Bomba dymna! KONIEC